schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Tori Hutt
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 17 "Meeting Tori Hutt" The one team that had the highest, who stacked all of their sticks in the high would have been the winner but it failed to stand up on its own so they was disqualified. Duane’s team tower was 55 inch but sadly team 2 won by a couple inches. They win donuts and they get to eat them in front of everyone. Third block is Financial fitness, Mr. Tyrrel (he’s white!) Morgan and Tia are int his class, but sadly everyone is getting assigned seats. Duane noticed that Matt Sampson is in this class from 10th grade (School of Our’s 4) Duane and Matt did not get along and they fought all throughout lunch. Duane hopes he doesn’t have to sit next to him. Jess Gumienny is i this class, along with Keyon the black kid who everyone hated on gym class last year. Duane sits at this table with a freshman a kid who is 14 years old and kid with a curly Afro and next to him is Tori the girl who is kinda simple. Mr. Tyrell was asking who had jobs, who had cars, and was saying how he made big financial mistakes and once penniless at one time. He wanted them to play 2 truths one lie with the students, he would guess everyone’s lie. Everyone went, Morgan’s was really interest hers was 1. She is bisexual 2. She loves ridley and 3. She sings and play guitar. The teacher guess the lie and it was she loves ridley. She hates it. He wanted everyone to do this survey online and email it to him. His email was open on the screen in front of the class, and all the email name would show when they sent it. Then this one kid who’s email is Stoner Steve popped up, the teacher is asking the class who is stoner Steven, Morgan. Is laughing her ass off, but no one is speaking up. Duane thinks it the blond head kid rob, cause he is a stoner. At the end of class, Dune, Morgan and Tia was talking until tori came up and asked Tia about her tattoos. Tori kept asking Tia why does the moon represent her mom and why are their owls, she is constantly asking stupid questions. Duane is trying not to laugh. Tia is obviously annoyed. In the hallway Tia started spazzing out about tori asking her those questions. Duane has A lunch while Tia, Kevyn, Nate and Lil Ty has B lunch again. Nate snapped chatted Duane that since Duane has A lunch, Nate is the only black kid at the table. Tia hate Kevyn, she also have him in a class. Duane didn’t know who to sit with so he saw to guys and said “hey I’m going to be your friend for the next few minutes”. They said ok. Then Duane saw some people he knew and said “well nice knowing you, bye”. He sits with Josh and this kid Rob who is in the stoner crew. Sabrina was was there flirting. 4th block is Spanish 3 in this class is Koron, the annoying black kid who was in Duane’s English class last year, James Mctighe, Duane hasn’t had a class with him for a while and Jack lynch. The blond headed kid who Duane met in Mr. Fanning class back in 9th grade. Duane doesn’t remember anything from Spanish 2 since he’d last had it in 10th grade. Everyone needed to partner up. This African girl Akasoui didn’t have a partner so Duane went with her. She didn’t seem too optimistic, but Duane was in a nice mood. Duane noticed this girl who looks really familiar, and when the teacher said her name, Duane knew exactly who is was. Duane never met her, but on social media (Twitter) when the school was bitching about the blog a year ago, Amber West was the girl who twitted about Duane calling him immature, and tweeted him that he is a asshole and telling him to take the blog down. Duane is not happy to have her in a class. Last block is gym, basically same thing as fit for life, play games and go bowling. Day 2 of the second semester, Duane, Morgan and Matt Caratello Was talking, Duane was showing Matt how to use the guitar tuner Duane feels so smart since he is helping a person on guitar 1. In senior issues, they watch a show “What Would You Do?” When actors was at a bar, and two guys when drugs in this girls drink without her knowing, trying to see if people would do something to help her. It was a good show, pretty deep. In Financial Aid, the class had watch a slide show of Mr. Tyrells life from high school to working in ridley. It was so long and took all class., but it was really interesting. Now the class will do one to present to him, Duane is tired of presenting stuff. Jess G. And keyon had volunteered to put on the morning announcements for the school, but Jess forgot to press the button for the second video, so she started giggling and laughing. Duane thinks she’s a ditzy annoying dumb blonde. And he thinks keyon is ugly and weird. Later In gym, Duane saw that Nate is in gym, he will have every other day since he have health class. Duane said hi to Nate, Nate walked over, he got taller and his voice got a little deeper. He no longer had that little kids voice. They talked a little and caught up with one another. Until Duane and his classes went over to the other gym. After jogging, it’s basket ball warm ups. And they played the infamous game “bye bye birdie”. Trey, Erica and Joel used to play with Duane last year. Now it’s a lot of new people, like Koron, Jordan, the tall black kid Amir, the athletic girl Kristen and others. Trey and Amir are beasts. Duane was out on round one after he made two shots, first shot he got Jordan out. He figured that he says a persons name who isn’t good at basketball so no one will be after him. Surprisingly Duane made the shot. Duane tried to get trey out but trey caught it when he missed and got Duane got. Eric cheered Duane on. Erica made the final two with trey and won. Round 2, wasn’t bad, Duane made it to the final two with Amir. No called Duane’s name, at the final 3 the fat guy jack Amir called his name over Duane’s because jack was more aggressive. Round 3, Trey said he wants to get the people who makes it far like Duane and Jordan because they suck and they end up lasting a long time. Duane said “oh, well fuck you” to trey, trey got 3 people out, then he called Duane’s name but missed someone caught the ball and got Trey out. Duane was happy. Soon people started getting eliminated, now it’s three people left. Duane, Amir and this other kid. Amir got Duane out, most likely cause He already faced off against Duane. Amir one and its round 4. After a couple people was out, Trey got Duane out pretty early, Erica told Duane he always go to the final 2 when they play. Duane said “yeah! Because he’s not a “threat”. Soon the game ended. Duane went to his locker, to his surprise Tony and Ryan (Duane’s locker neighbor) came. Tony had said “what’s up faggot” to Duane, Tony had cut his hair and Duane made a comment about his hair cut. Soon kevyn and Matt C. came. Tony and Matt smelled like cigs so kevyn strayed his axe spray on him.